


Love me harder

by V_Malfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, Angst, Cas still has his wings, Dom!Cas, Humiliation, Jack probably healed them, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Powerful Castiel, Rough Sex, Smut, post break up scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: Post Episode 15x03 // PWPFour weeks after their break up, Dean finds himself fucking a stranger that looks kinda like Cas.Maybe he‘d been picturing Cas while they were fucking.Maybe that‘s why he‘s yelling Castiel’s name when he comes.Too bad Castiel thinks Dean is in pain and comes to his aide immediately.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love me harder

“Well, that was awkward.“ 

Dean blushed furiously and kept on scrubbing the clean stove aggressively. The three of them just had dinner, no one speaking a word and a thick tension threatening to suck out all the oxygen in the room. Cas had left the room glaring daggers at Dean. 

“Understatement...” Dean mumbled quietly. 

“Dude, don’t get me wrong. I’m thrilled to see that Cas is back. But what the hell happened between the two of you?! He’s been back for a week and you two haven’t spoken a single word.” Sam took another sip of his weird hippie smoothie while Dean hung up the towel and turned around to face his brother. 

There was no way in hell Dean would ever tell his brother what happened. Like never. Not if Sam would put a gun to his head. Dean would choose another decade in hell over telling Sam. 

Dean shook his head and opened the fridge to get another beer. He held the bottle in his hand for a moment and put it back. He needed something stronger. 

“Dammit, Dean! Just tell me if I need to worry that you and Cas might murder each other. You should see the way he’s looking at you sometimes...” Sam got up from his seat and stepped closer to Dean. “He reminds me of the way he used to be, just when he pulled you out of hell. He looks like he might explode at any second. Talk to me, Dean.” 

What exactly was Dean supposed to say? 

That after Cas left, actually left him, he had regretted his words the second he heard the door shut behind Cas? 

That he had missed him like crazy? 

That after four weeks without Cas, Dean had gotten pissed at a bar in Lawrence and there had been this guy. Tall, dark hair, suit, trenchcoat. 

The guy had bought Dean a drink and half an hour later he had been kneeling naked in front of him while sucking his cock passionately. 

Dean had asked him to leave his coat on when he fucked him against the wall. Dean screamed while the guy pounded into him hard while he pinned Dean’s hands to the wall. 

Maybe, just maybe, Dean had pictured Cas in his head the whole time. 

Maybe he had screamed Cas’s name when he came and his come spurted all over his stomach. 

Then, a heartbeat later, he had heard the soft noise of Castiel’s wings. He landed right next to them, just when the guy had pulled his dick out of Dean’s ass to cum all over it. 

Dean had felt like he would have a goddamn heart attack, still shaking from his orgasm while staring into Cas’s dark blue eyes. He had blushed harder than he ever had in his life, hurrying to get away from the guy to pull up his pants that were hanging loosely on his ankles. Castiel had raised his left eyebrow, staring shamelessly at the scene before his eyes. He didn’t say a word, just stared at the guy behind Dean like he would’ve loved to rip him into small pieces. The guy stumbled back from Dean and ran out of the door when Cas let his grace lighten up his eyes in threat. 

Cas had waited until the guy had slammed the door behind him before he approached Dean. He had pulled his pants higher, but there was still cum on his ass and he hesitated to put them on completely. Cas’s eyes grew even darker. 

“Stop.” 

His voice seemed darker and sounded less human than usual. In complete shame, Dean let go of his pants and stared at his shoes. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” 

Dean felt his shoulders tighten when Castiel stepped into his personal space. 

“Eyes on me, Dean.” Castiel sounded powerful, hard, like the leader of a garrison, just like he had been for eons. Dean’s eyes found Castiel’s immediately. 

“Hands to the wall. You’re not moving until I allow it.” 

Dean obeyed instantly. Cas stared at him cruelly while he let his hand hover over Dean’s half-naked body without touching him. Dean felt Castiel’s grace cleaning his skin aggressively as if he would hold a rough sponge. Goosebumps had crept up all over his body and his dick started to swell again, even though he was freshly fucked only moments ago. Dean gasped for air when Cas let his grace wander over the sensitive skin of his stomach, removing every trace of his orgasm. He stared straight into Dean’s eyes when he lowered his hand to his halfway hardened cock and cleaned it from the tip. 

“Uhh, Cas...!” Cas’ eyes stayed hard, looking at Dean with the same force he had when he was murdering demons. Once he was satisfied cleaning Dean’s then fully erect cock, he moved his hand over his waist to Dean’s ass. His grace became even harsher when it scrubbed over his back, down to his cheeks and the crack of his ass. Dean moaned louder when Castiel parted his ass with his left hand and inserted two fingers. He felt a soft wave of grace cleaning his insides and then Castiel’s fingertips found his prostate a second later and started rubbing small circles over it. 

“Ohh my... Cas, what...” 

His breath hitched as his cock swelled even more. He still felt humiliated, scared but also incredibly turned on. Castiel glaring at him and fucking his still loose ass with his fingers was about the hottest thing Dean had experienced in his life. 

“Did you let that guy fuck you because he dressed like me?” 

Castiel sounded like a predator when he spoke. Dean had never felt shame like that but nodded desperately. 

“Answer me, human.” 

Castiel added another finger to Dean’s sore ass and fucked him harder. “Uhh, Cas... You’re killing me, man...” Dean felt Castiel’s grace vibrate against his prostate, Cas’ lips right next to his ear. 

“What part of ‘answer me’ do you not understand?” 

“Yes!! Yes, okay?! He looked similar to you so I let him fuck me. Please, Cas...” 

“Were you picturing me when he had his dick in your ass?” 

Unshed tears were burning in Dean’s eyes, his body on fire. “Y..yes...” 

Castiel’s free hand gripped his erection tightly and Dean cried out. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?” 

He heard the lightbulbs burst over his head, splinters, and sparks flying in all directions. “Yes... please Cas... I need...uhh... I need you...”  
It was too much. Every nerve ending in his body was overstimulated. Dean felt tears streaming down his face, his orgasm only seconds away. 

“Good.” 

With a single word Cas let go of him, and Dean was fully dressed. The motel room was all tidied up and his dick tucked away painfully hard in his pants. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly, turned him away from the wall pushing him against it forcefully. 

“You’re going to stay this hard for ten days; you’re not allowed to touch yourself. You are not allowed to talk to me or apologize. You will not leave the bunker unless I’m with you. You will think about what you did, and you will prepare yourself to talk about it. I will demand answers in ten days. Am I clear, human?” 

Dean felt Castiel’s grace wrapping around the base of his cock like a tight cockring, otherwise, he probably would’ve come. 

“Y..yes.” 

Castiel still held him close to the wall and Dean’s eyes dropped down to the chapped lips before him. “I’m done with you fucking this up. We are going to talk about this, all of it.” With a soft noise of wings, they stood in the bunker’s library a second later. Cas let go of Dean and glared at him one last time before disappearing into his room. 

Yeah, there was no way in hell Dean would tell Sam about his aching boner that would stay in place for three more days.


End file.
